Promise
by Red Apple790
Summary: "Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, tapi aku berjanji aku akan terus berusaha kembali lagi untukmu…"/ "Kau mau berjanji seperti itu?"/ No Romance. R&R please! (Summary Edited)


**Promise**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Character : Chris Redfield & Claire Redfield**

**Genre : Full Family**

**All Resident Evil Character © Capcom**

* * *

Claire duduk di sofa hijau muda miliknya yang sangat lembut, mata _sapphire_ gadis itu memperhatikan potret yang menampilkan dirinya, kakak lelakinya, dan kedua orang tuanya. Muncul rasa rindu dihatinya ketika ia memperhatikan kedua foto orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggal itu. Mata gadis itu kemudian beralih ke potret sosok kakaknya. Dia, hanya sosok itu yang satu-satunya Claire punya di hidupnya, sosok Chris. Kakak yang sangat disayanginya, setelah kedua orang tua mereka tiada.

Jujur, saat di Antartika, Claire agak kecewa karena Chris tidak mau berjanji untuknya agar tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Dan biasanya, setiap kali Chris ingin meninggalkannya untuk pergi misi, Claire kadang mempunyai rasa tak rela, tak rela jika Chris meninggalkan dirinya. Kadang Claire ingin melarang Chris pergi, tapi bagaimanapun juga Claire tidak boleh menghalangi tugas kakaknya itu, bagaimanapun juga, misi Chris ini untuk kepentingan orang banyak, untuk kepentingan dunia. Jika Chris tidak bertindak untuk menghancurkan Umbrella , maka dunia juga akan hancur. Untuk itulah dengan hati yang tidak rela Claire membiarkan kakaknya pergi, walaupun Claire takut bila kemungkinan dia bisa saja kehilangan Chris. Tapi Claire tau, kakaknya itu adalah orang yang kuat, Chris tak mudah dihancurkan.

Kedua _sapphire_ Claire masih menelusuri dinding rumahnya, kini gadis itu memperhatikan potret Chris yang sedang tersenyum lebar, ia sedang mengangkat seekor ikan besar. Claire masih ingat, foto itu diambil setahun yang lalu, saat dia dan Chris berliburan di sebuah danau, itu adalah ikan pertama yang didapatkan Chris setelah ia menunggu pancingannya yang hampir sejam tidak disambar ikan. Claire tersenyum kecil, saat itu adalah liburan yang menyenagkan.

Claire mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding rumahnya. Pukul 14.15.

"Ah, Chris!" ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba, dia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia ingat bahwa kakaknya itu akan pulang dari misinya hari ini tepat pada pukul 15.00. Gadis itu masuk ke kamar mandinya, wajah gadis itu berseri. Ah, dia tak sabar untuk segera menemui sang kakak yang dirindukannya, dia berencana akan menjemput Chris di kantornya.

Cklek. Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandinya segera ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk berpakaian, gadis itu memilih shirt berwarna coklat dan jeans favoritnya. Tak lupa ia mengeringkan dahulu rambut basahnya dan kemudian mengikatnya dengan model favoritnya, kuncir kuda yang sederhana. Setelah semua siap, gadis itu menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

Claire memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran kantor STARTS. Dia segera masuk ke dalam kantor besar tersebut. Claire segera bertanya pada seorang pria, apakah Chris sudah tiba, dan dengan tersenyum pria yang ditanyai itu menunjuk pada sebuah tiga mobil Jepp yang baru datang. Claire menolehkan kepalanya, ah tiga mobil Jepp, pastilah di salah satu Jepp tersebut terdapat Chris. Dan benar, pria bertubuh tegap yang ditunggu Claire kedatangannya itu pun keluar dari salah satu Jepp.

Chris terlihat tidak mengetahui kehadiran Claire, dia sedang sibuk mengkemasi sesuatu di dalam mobil Jepp itu.

Gadis Redfield itu segera berlari kecil menuju ke arah Chris dengan wajah yang gembira.

"Chris!" teriak Claire, Chris menghentikan pekerjaanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada suara yang memanggilnya, pria itu tersenyum begitu melihat gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang berlari menghampirinya.

Chris ingin mengatakan sesuatu, begitu gadis itu memeluk dengan cara menubruknya dengan keras, membuat dirinya sedikit termundur kebelakang, "Wow…Claire!" ujarnya dengan tawa kecil. Chris membelai lembut rambut kemerahan adiknya.

"Chris, aku merindukanmu," ujar Claire yang masih memeluk erat kakaknya itu.

"Aku juga…Claire," balas Chris, ia membalas pelukan adiknya.

Claire melepas pelukannya, menatap ke dalam mata obsidian milik kakaknya. "Kau tak apa-apa 'kan saat misi?"

"Tentu saja, kau tau 'kan? aku susah untuk dihancurkan," ujar Chris dengan nada bercanda

"Haha... Begitukah?" ujar Claire sambil tertawa, dia menepuk pelan dada Chris.

Claire sangat senang, ia memikirkan kegiatan apa saja yang akan dia dan Chris lakukan setelah mereka pulang nanti.

"Chris, sudah bisa pulang sekarang 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku ingin segera merasakan _shower_…" ujar Chris, dia dan Claire mulai berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Kau mau _steak_? Kita bisa pergi ke restorant favorit kita."

Chris memperhatikan adiknya dengan tersenyum, "_Steak_?"

"Ya, hmm… Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Sungguh? Hmm... Tapi aku menolak," ujar Chris, dia membuka pintu mobil kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Chris duduk di bangku pengemudi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Claire heran, dia membuka pintu sebelah kiri mobil dan masuk duduk di samping Chris. "Bukannya _steak_ disana menu favoritmu?"

"Aku sedang ingin makan masakanmu..."

Claire tertegun, dia kemudian tersenyum, "Yang bisa ku masak hanya _Omelet_."

"Kau tau 'kan aku menyukai _Omelet _mu," ujar Chris dengan tersenyum, Claire membalas senyuman kakaknya. Gadis itu kemudian menyerahkan kunci mobil yang digenggamnya, menyerahkan Chris untuk mengemudi. Mobil mereka pun melesat pergi.

"Ah, aku merindukan rumah ini," ujar Chris seraya mematikan mesin mobilnya

"Tak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman selain rumah sendiri," Claire menambahkan, gadis itu segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Bersiap untuk turun, gadis itu menurunkan sebelah kakinya ke tanah.

Chris memperhatikan wajah adiknya. Dia rindu rumahnya, adiknya, kegiatan yang biasanya ia lakukan dengan adiknya.

"Claire…" Claire menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh pada Chris yang memanggilnya.

"Aku sering meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Jika aku sering pergi."

Claire menjawab dengan agak ragu. "Mm...Tidak. Tapi seandainya kau mau berjanji agar tidak meninggalkanku sendirian…"

_Seandainya?,_ batin Chris. Ah, tiba-tiba saja Chris ingat sesuatu yang sudah lama terjadi di Antartika.

"Ah, maaf. Saat di Antartika aku memang tak bisa berjanji."

Claire terkejut, ternyata Chris masih ingat kejadian di Antartika. Ia menatap Chris dalam-dalam.

"Sampai sekarang pun aku tak bisa berjanji, Claire…"

Dada Claire sedikit sesak.

Claire melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Chris. Ia tak mau Chris melihat kekecewaan dari mata miliknya.

"Iya, aku mengerti…" jawabnya pelan.

Chris tau, dia baru saja membuat adiknya kecewa. Namun Chris tersenyum, ia membelai rambut adiknya, "Untuk janji itu aku tidak bisa menepatinya, tapi janji yang ini pasti akan ku tepati…"

Claire mendongak. "Janji seperti apa?"

"Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, tapi aku berjanji aku akan terus berusaha kembali lagi untukmu…" jawab Chris

Claire tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau berjanji seperti itu?"

Chris menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti.

"Terima kasih, Chris!" ujar Claire kembali memeluk Chris erat.

Claire senang, ia tau bila Chris telah membuat janji pria itu pasti akan berusaha menepatinya.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan _omelet_? Ayo kita memasaknya..."

Claire melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah. Tapi Chris, jangan pernah lupakan janji itu ya?"

Chris mengangguk. "Ya, Aku tak akan melupakannya."

**END**

**Author's Notes :**

_W-why_? Kenapa begini jadinya? Awal-awal author nulis oke-oke aja deh. Tapi ditengah-tengah menuju akhir ini malah kebanyakan dialog. Mungkin karena author nulisnya buru-buru nih (bukan 'mungkin' author, tapi EMANG benar terburu-buru). Udah jam segini sih, ngantuk.

Tapi…

Kyaaa~! *tiba-tiba histeris* Author suka banget sama hubungan keluarga kakak-adik Redfield ini. Apalagi saat di RE : Veronica X, sikap Chris manis banget XD

Benar-benar menunjukan sosok pelindung seorang kakak laki-laki pada adik kecilnya.

Oh, ya. Foto Chris lagi ngangkat ikan itu foto yang kita dapatkan kalo kita main sebagai Chris di battle mode. Di RE : Code Veronica X setelah kita akhiri battle mode-nya si Chris, 'kan ada dapat foto kaya gitu tuh. Author suka aja sama fotonya :D Kangen liat Chris masih muda. Ngemeng-ngemeng liat wajahnya si Piers kok author keinget muka Chris yang lagi muda yah? Potongan rambut Piers persis sih kaya potongan rambut Chris di RE : Code Veronica X

Maaf kalo cerita saya ada kekurangan atau ada beberapa kesalahan. Tapi, semoga kalian suka! Review?


End file.
